15 Little Stories
by weolf
Summary: 15 stories on Naruto and Ino, I'll add five more later. R


Hello everybody, This is another story from me (obviously), so I hope you enjoy it. This came from nowhere actually so have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (DUH!)

* * *

1. The Usual-Chapter 1

Every day he would get up from his bed, fix his room up, cook a cup of ramen and leave out the apartment complex to take a walk. And everyday he would pass by the same flower store, peer into the windows, look at the blond girl taking orders or arranging flowers and smile. And yet he would never say anything to her, he would just walk off.

2. Unexpected-Chapter 2

This day would have been the same as any other day except something would be different; he knew it somehow but didn't know what it would be. As he did his usual routine but when he looked into the floral shop nobody was there, there wasn't a closed sign or anything so what would-

"Every day, you would stand right there and watch me Naruto."

Gulp, he knew now that he was in really deep shit now he turned around wide-eyed, blue turned to blue, her apron browned by dirt and grime manifested on her stomach and surrounded her slim figure.

"Ino, I-uh, I was uh"-"Shut it Uzumaki."

"You know you really have some nerve to come here everyday and stare at me for five seconds without saying hi. I mean if you wanted to talk to me you could come in the store."

"You knew?" At Naruto's dumbfoundedness Ino let out an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I did Naruto, who could miss a little boy wearing an orange jumpsuit everyday at the same time and not notice?"

"Most people these days don't."

"And I'm not most people; now tell me Naruto why are you watching me?"

Naruto shrugged, "Would you believe that it's because I…..wanted to see the flowers."

"Really Naruto, that's the best you can come up with is seeing flowers. Ok then Naruto, then what's this on called?" She picked up a small yellow and white flower. Naruto stared at it for a quick second and spoke, "Jonquil."

"How did you….?"

"When you have nothing better to do, you read a lot." He shrugs, she never saw this Naruto, who actually knew things. "So what else do you know about flowers Naruto?"

"Just the meanings of some, that's it." She nodded, thinking of a most diabolical idea that might help her in the future, "You know I do need some extra help around the shop." "I guess you should hire somebody then."

"You really are slow huh Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Ino began to take off her apron and put it on Naruto, "Since you're so good with flowers, from now on, instead of just peering into the shop you'll be working here."

"What?!"

"You heard me Uzumaki, now let's go inside you shift started ten minutes ago."

Yup, Naruto's instincts were right something unexpected did happen today, he got a job.

3. Hime

The only guy that had dated Ino had given Naruto some advice when handling said girl. The advice was simple, "Never hurt daddy's little princess." That said guy had learned the hard way. He still had nightmares.

4. Coldest Winter

Ino had always hated the winter. Her flowers had always died in the winter, so she always thought of it as a time for death. Things always died, she was scared that she would too. So when it was snowing outside and the only thing to think of was death, Naruto would always show up to tell her everything would be allright, she then decided at twelve that maybe winter was also a time for comfort also.

5. Seven

That was the age when he had first met her, sitting next to _**his**_ swing, smiling at him while she asked if he could push her. But the truth of the matter is, he couldn't say no to her. Maybe it was because of the smile, or maybe it was love at first sight, only time will tell.

6. Fixed

Ino had a philosophy that anything that was broken could be fixed with the right amount of love (It was actually her mother's), so when the mission to bring Sasuke back was unsuccessful and she saw how down Naruto was, she had decided to put her (mother's) philosophy to use.

She was right. (She always was)

7. Pissed-Chapter 1

When she heard that Naruto had come back and that most of her friends saw him she was pissed that he didn't run to the shop to see her. She was in fact his secret girlfriend for 3 years now.

8. Relief-Chapter 2

When Naruto came back he really did try to go see his secret girlfriend, he was one chakra powered jump away from he shop, until he was sidetracked by his teacher, then Sakura, then Konohamaru, and finally the mission. When he finally did see her, he was in a battle against his soon to be comrade Sai. So there was not going to be any real conversation there anyway. Now it's very late and he's standing outside her window, tapping and waiting for her to come. He wondered what would be the first thing they would talk about.

She opened the window and waved for him to come in. He was taller than before and she was…………….more _**womanly**_?

"Hi"

"Hey"

She smiled, and hugged him, yet no matter how long they've been away from each other she and he always remembered each other's scent.

"Flowers"

"Ramen"  
Yup, they were just like any other couple.

9. Inside

When she says that she wants to meet 'Him' Naruto was knowingly scared. He didn't know what his 'tenant' could do to a mind walker in the slightest. But, also knowing how willed and strong-headed Ino was she would not back down on her own decision.

"I'm only going to say this one more time Naruto, you are the container of the Kyuubi, you tell him what to do, you use his powers for yourself and you can choose whether he lives or dies! So stop acting like a baby and show him to me already!"

10. Rain

"Cause?"

"There is a big storm approaching us."

"Effect?"  
"We are going to get really, really wet."

"You are absolutely right Naruto, so how do you expect to get away from the storm?"  
Naruto scratches his head, "I don't know we run from it?"

Ino shakes hers, "Not quite. I have an idea."

"And what do you propose Ino"

"Oh using big words now, you sure have grown up huh Naruto?"  
"You know you're sarcastic for a twelve year old"

"And you're skinny for a pig"

"Whatever, so how do you propose to get out of here without getting drenched?"

Ino smiles, "You ever hear of a shadow clone umbrella?"

11. Second Mission-Chapter 1

"Thank you and come again."

Ino waved at the leaving customers and let out a relaxed sigh, now that she had some extra hands around the store she could have some time to herself, yup life was good

"Yamanaka-san", unfortunately she knew that voice and whenever he came here she knew that there was a mission to do.

"Yes Shizune-san, is there a mission I need to go to."

Shizune nodded in response, "Correct, you must be at the Hokage's office in ten minutes bring enough items for 3 days. See you then." Shizune left out the shop and Ino let her head hit the cashier, this day had turned sour.

"Naruto!" Naruto ran from behind the shop in excitement, "Not now Ino, I have an important mission Kakashi-Sensei told me about; it's supposed to be a b-rank. I'm so excited; I have to get ready in ten minutes so I'll be leaving the shop early is that alright."

Ino was absentmindedly thinking about what Naruto said and was trying to think up of an answer, "You…said you were going on a mission?"

"Yeah, isn't this awesome a b-rank with no jounin and he also said there would only be one other person coming isn't that awesome………Hey Ino what's wrong, you seem surprised."

"….I'll have to work…. with you on a mission…. by ourselves again? Seriously one was enough.

"Um, Ino what are you talking about."

"Come on Naruto, are you that stupid?" Naruto not understanding what was being said did not know how to answer this question so instead he answered what the first thing that came out of his mouth was.

"This isn't a trip question, right?"

"…. I give up; I'll see you at the office Naruto."

And with that Ino waved him off and started to go upstairs, "Close the shop for me would you?"

"Okay", while Naruto was closing the shop he thought of what Ino said and after closing the shop, going to his home, packing his bag, and seeing her at the office; he began to understand. "Fuck."

12. Second Mission- Chapter 2

"OK, the mission?"

"Find and destroy a rogue ninja that's been killing off wanderers around the fire country."

"That seems too easy for a B- rank don't you think Ino?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, the one who sent the mission was desperate and the mission also stated the ninja was an A-rank."

"He's probably powerful, we'll most likely have to kill him rather than bring him in alive."

"You'll also might have to use the Kyuubi to kill him too Naruto."

"If I do, then make sure you're nowhere near close to me, last time I used it was Sasuke….and it was very destructive."

Ino smiled, "I'll make sure of that."

13. Carefulness

When Ino went into Naruto's mind it was….different to say the least. It was made up of doors, many doors made up of bubbles and light. These bubbles represented the memories of his friends and 'family'. But there was one red door, smoke coming out and a heat that scorched the sides of the door. She then remembered what Naruto had said to her when they were in the 'Outside World'. "If you see a red door, do not go toward it and if you do, do not get close to the cage inside. **He **will tear you apart, understand?"

When Naruto was serious, she couldn't do anything but listen, he was a little wise after all.

14. Come Close

He stared at the open canvas with distraught. A mind with so many thoughts at one time could never use a single brush and some bunches of color to make what he was thinking about. Yet every time he saw some bunches of color on the canvas his mind was freed for a moment and only one thought (one person), had been on his mind. Yet, he could not show anyone at the moment, everything was going too right and this one picture could destroy everything. So he hid it under his bed, behind a few shirts and he thinks it's the perfect hiding place.

(It's not)

15. Different

He had forgotten about how happy a few words can make a person (make him), and with those three words his eyes had lit up.

"Congratulations, they're twins"

(He had always wanted girls)

* * *

I'll add five more, review please!


End file.
